


Cheek to Cheek

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Short-cuts to Happiness [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep, calming breath, Arthur took one last look at his reflection before following his partner out of the dressing room to the fringes of the stage with the other couples competing in their division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Meme on tumblr. Obviously, I went a little overboard! The prompt was: Iggychu, ballroom dancing, please? You get to decide who leads~

Taking a deep, calming breath, Arthur took one last look at his reflection before following his partner out of the dressing room to the fringes of the stage with the other couples competing in their division. Yao looked as calm as ever he reached out to straighten Arthur’s collar, letting a hand brush down Arthur’s spine when he was finished to make sure the number that had been attached to his coat was still there before letting it rest at the small of his back.

"Don’t get so tense, it’ll make you step on my feet."

The almost brusque comment startled a bark of laughter out of him, along with a retort of, “Just make sure you don’t _drop_ me again!”

Yao gave him a sharp grin, his head tilted to one side in silent amusement as their names were called out on stage. He leaned in so that Arthur could feel Yao’s breath caressing his ear. “Then make sure you _don’t distract me_.” He straightened up and held out a hand for Arthur to take. “Shall we?”


End file.
